Doctor Who: Alpha's World
by Briarheart02
Summary: Alpha's home is gone, her race is gone, and it's all because of the Doctor.


Alpha quickly entered the Doctor's ship. She looked up and saw that he was already at the controls. The first thing that stood out to her that it was bigger on the inside, she was about to speak when the Dalek saucer exploding outside made the ship shake. The Doctor worked quickly, moving from console panel to console panel at lightning speed. The ship started making a groaning noise and before she knew it, Alpha was thousands of years and thousands of miles away from where her home once was.

The Doctor let out a sigh, then looked at Alpha. "Welcome to the TARDIS Alpha. She can go anywhere in space and time-" before he could finish his usual spiel he was interrupted.

"Then take me back," Alpha said.

"I'm sorry?" asked the Doctor.

"Take me back to my world just before it was destroyed!"

The Doctor went back to the console and pressed a few buttons. "I can't," he said.

"Why?" Alpha shouted.

"Because we'd be crossing our own time streams," the Doctor said simply. "We'd be breaking the cardinal rule of time, and as a Time Lord I can't do that unless the universe as we know it is at stake."

"It's not your decision. If I'm to be alone in the universe, I don't want to live! I want to die with my own people!" Alpha was almost screaming now.

"You don't mean that," the Doctor stated. "If you had really wanted to die you could have stayed in the Dalek ship and burned with the rest of them. The fact is, however, you chose life and no matter how angry with me you may be, no matter how much blame you try to throw on me, know that you made the choice."

Alpha was angered even more by the fact that he was half right. She had chosen life, but the entire situation that led to the destruction of her kind was still his fault. "In my opinion, I have every right to blame you. It was your meddling that led to the creation of the Human-Factor Daleks," she didn't notice that she hadn't said Kelads. "Then you left right at the beginning of the Civil War on Skaro. When you assisted in our creation you also made yourself responsible for us, like a father is responsible for his children! Except, you ran away from your responsibilities and left us helpless against the Daleks!"

"I thought you were dead."

"And that's an excuse?" There was a long pause.

"No," the Doctor said at last. "No, it isn't. I'm sorry." There was another long pause. "What happened on Skaro?"

"War. Endless war. After that first battle, the survivors made their way stealthily out of the city. Beta had died during the battle and Omega never got over it. The Thals took us in. For five decades we reproduced and grew stronger in numbers, but we never got a chance to attack. The Daleks ambushed us and again, most of us were destroyed. Omega became even more jaded, he didn't speak to anyone. He and I, at that point, were the only survivors of that first battle and were therefore appointed as leaders of our people. It was around this time also that we adopted the name Kelad. The Daleks kept attacking, be we soon learned their tactics. We grew stronger and fifty percent of the time we won. The other fifty percent went to the Daleks. A hundred years passed and Omega grew tired of endless war as did the rest of the people. Omega devised a plan to attack the Dalek city and steal two of their ships, as the Thals wanted to part ways. However, I believed our numbers were not great enough to pull off such an attack. Unfortunately, only a small portion of the Thals and none of the Kelads agreed with me, so when it was put to a vote it was decided that the next month we would attack. It was a long and hard battle. Omega and I had almost made it to the Kelad ship when he was shot in the dome. I turned to help him, but, knowing I was straight ahead of him, and probably going to attempt to help him, turned what was left of his dome and eye-stalk at me. He said, 'Alpha stop!' and I stopped. 'I'm not leaving without you!' I yelled. 'It's too late for me now and you need to keep going! The Kelads have orders to take off in ten minutes! They need a leader. We can't both die here. Now go!' I turned back around and made a start for the ship, not daring to look back. I heard a Dalek chanting 'EX-TERM-I-NATE!' from behind me followed by a sharp scream from Omega. I eventually found the ship and Orion, my son, escorted me inside. Five minutes later we took off. Once we were a safe distance from Skaro, the Thal leader contacted us to make sure that we had made it out. We exchanged our goodbyes and began our search for an uninhabited planet. We found one and in my honor, the Kelads decided to name it _Alpha's World_. A few hundred years passed, the Thals visited us frequently for the first two-hundred. They told us that the Daleks had been destroyed and celebration was held. There was peace for five hundred years and then you returned to us and Hell broke loose," Alpha finished.

"Alpha… I didn't realize. I'm sorry. Sorry isn't even enough. I'm beyond sorry," the Doctor apologized.

"Good..." Alpha said. There was another long silence. This time it seemed like an eternity. They sat there, both of them, thinking, as the TARDIS engines groaned on.

"Do you still want to be dead?" the Doctor finally broke the silence.

"I never did," Alpha replied.

The Doctor returned to the console. "Alpha," he began. "What's the one thing you've always wanted?"

"Besides having my race back you mean. I don't know, to learn what it's like to be truly human, to know what a calm, simple life feels like."

"I know just the place," said the Doctor. "But, you should do a bit of research on humanity before we go. There's a library a few corridors down. You should have the mental capability to read an entire book in an hour with that brain of yours."

"Alright," said Alpha. She began to roll into the corridors when she turned and said. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me Alpha. I don't deserve it, and I promise you, you will belong somewhere eventually. Even if we have to spend hundreds of years looking for that somewhere."


End file.
